Blue Shinobi
by TheSwanSennin
Summary: Rin is tired of the way his "friends" and "family" treat him. One day, Satan offers a proposal that is hard to refuse... to go to another world, where he could truly belong.
1. Prologue: Gate

He died and he did not scream. Or, at least, he thought he had. The moment his father was torn away from him, his world shattered into an ash in the wake of a fire all his own, of that he was not proud of. Who would be? Simply wielding this flame proved that he was a demon, the very thing he should be killing. This fire was a brand of Satan. He was a heresy within itself. He should be, by all rights, dead, buried in the ground where he should stay. And that was what he had been hoping for since he became a demon.

When the fire manifested in the presence of Astaroth, he had almost hoped he would take him to Gehenna where the atmosphere was toxic... maybe he would suffocate. The air was dangerous to humans, so maybe be his human body would kill him. Funny that the human side would be the thing to kill him, but then he'd be with all the other scum he belonged with, right?

Many things tainted him, carving scars of reminder into his skin; into his soul. He pretended not to care, to play the act of the dumbass, who doesn't know what's going on. The idiot who jumps ahead to save everyone. Maybe it actually was, but it used to not be, and Rin hadn't intended for it to be like this. The son of Satan, the bastard that shouldn't be there, the person whom could improve so many lives by simply not existing.

The Blue Night, the infamous attack caused by his own father, had murdered so many people. Why did it happen? Because his mom was fucking pregnant. With him. If he hadn't been born...

Cracked.

Shattered.

Burned.

He knew he deserved all of it, but he couldn't bring himself to except his fate, no, punishment. The mental lacerations and unbearable pain had weighed down on him, and he didn't know if he'd heal, or if he would stay scarred.

When his friends found out, he found himself stuck in a abyss, filled with monsters and demons unconquerable in their own right, their claws armed with anger and depression that shocked him no less than a knife to his throat. It was only through the help of his brother, and eventually those who initially betrayed him, to pull him out of that world that had nearly consumed his will and allow him to recover. It was a miracle, and no one would dispute that.

It was then that he realized one thing: he was happy. For the first time in, what, 11 years, he was happy. He wasn't happy because he won a fight, or achieved some dumb goal, he was actually happy, and that happiness is what drove him to go too far, when he got careless, and...

On his 16th birthday, he killed Arthur Augusta Angel.

The act upon itself was crushing enough, the guilt, knowing he had taken a life... but when his friends began to scorn him again, he fell into the abyss once more, this time his hands behind his back in a cell, angry shackles pinning him down as he succumbed to the last thing he'd ever know and the only thing he'd ever known:

Pain.

Now, he sits chained to the wall. Not a day passes where he doesn't think of the mistakes he made, or how he could fix them. Not a day, not an hour, not a minute, not a millisecond, not a nanosecond. There's not any fraction of time where the guilt weighs off, and the black dogs of depression let off of their relentless attack, as they pick at his skin and snap at his neck. Even as he sleeps at night he swore he could feel the cold, dead breath of the beasts running down his neck.

Now, his words lingered in his mind, with a stubborn refusal to just leave him alone. They were little monsters, those thoughts, hammering and clawing into his head. Drilling holes in his self-esteem, his world, his life, drowning them out until they dwindled into insanity.

He wished for freedom, not from his physical shackles, but the ones that bound him here. He wanted to go somewhere people would accept him, not as a weapon, but as a friend and person. Not the son of Satan, not the bastard that ruined their lives, but a comrade. That space in his heart that his friends had vacated sat empty, his soul null and void. He just wanted to be accepted.

That was his wish he knew would would remain unfulfilled, he knew all his will and strength and hope added together amounted to little more than wishful thinking. But even with just a thought, he felt the weight on his chest lessen and the torment fall back. For a moment, he felt almost free.

He didn't know if he was gonna make it out alive, and he was damcing with the devil, even as he rotted away in his cell, meant to stay here for eternity.

The gate appeared the next day. It appeared like a Gehenna gate, though it was different in a variety of ways, and the texture seemed spongey and weak in structure, and the patterns look more like leaves, a spiral design on the leaf, with other symbols, most and clouds being among them.

Not thinking twice, he jumped in.

His name was Rin Okumura. And he was ready for a new life, whether his friends like it or not.


	2. The Jinchuriki

There's always the outsider kid, every town has one. The kid that tries to be nice, but ends up driving "friends" the other way, either from annoyance or fear. The outsider who doesn't believe what you believe, the kid that cries himself to sleep every night, the kid who just wanted a life worth living, and the kid who just wanted a friend.

He was such a boy. He had lived a life of neglect and abuse, being thrown around like a rag doll for being the "fox brat." It was only recently he had figured out the truth as to why, and it left him feeling broken, like a mirror that had only reflected other's happy times, now shattered into ash before him.

Every single shard showed another painful memory. The time he tried to buy a mask, only to be tossed aside and hurt. The time he stood before a crowd of people, staring at him in a malice filled gaze. The time he nearly died, just yesterday. They all came back to haunt him, clawing and spitting at his face, spiteful feelings spreading around him, hurting and torturing, almost like the end was near...

No. It couldn't end like this. What about his nindo? What would become of his determination, the false identity he had created over years of lies and deception, the one barrier that kept everyone from finding out his secret?

All he hoped was that nobody ever found out, except for people he knew he could trust. Currently, even with Iruka-sensei and Jiji, there wasn't anybody he could truly trust with his pain.

Nobody could know what he was thinking, then or ever. All his life Naruto had wanted one thing: a friend. Life without one was difficult, and he wanted someone to hang out with, have fun, and a shoulder to cry on. Anybody was fine... anybody...

(Rin's POV...)

Ninja pirates. What next, a village of ninj- You know what? I'm not going to finish that sentence.

As the pirates approached, (he introduced himself, "Hey, I'm Luffy!") one of 'em poked HIS sword at me. I wish I had my sword... but NOOOooooo... stupid masked guy.

"You the kid who killed Zabuza?" the dumb looking one asked me.

"Gah... Fuck you," I said. What? He looked pretty dumb, so it's not like he could hurt m-

I realized I still don't have my sword. oh. "... no."

Ugly, the one behind Dumby, lightened up considerably. "Yay! We don't have to kill you!"

"Um... thanks?"I guess he's the dumb one. "So... I'm lost. Is there, like, a place I could go that isn't filled with pirates?"

"Yeah, there is. It's filled with ninja, though," Drooly, the third one said. Seriously, wipe off that spit!

"Eh, good enough."

They took me to this place called Konohagakure, but it was surrounded by wolves. Of course it was. Ouch.

(???'s POV)

The kid from "The Gate," (as they had taken to calling it), was taken here a little while ago, found bloody and unconscious by the main gate. He had been rushed to the hospital very quickly, and a man named Kakashi offered to teach him along with the rest of his team if he wanted to become a shinobi. With him recovering fast, his future was looking good...


	3. Ramen and the Strange Man

To say that I was happy would be an utter bullshit lie. I was stuck in a hospital bed, and worst of all, I could hear the groaning of all the stupid patients! The bed was scratchy, and it hurt my back! Even the nurses were annoying with their constant jibber-jabbering! Plus, at this rate they'll discover my tail. It's a wonder they haven't already.

I had been glaring up at the ceiling for a good five minutes, which was getting old, so I decided to get my ass up. Where was I, anyway? The hospital room was a blinding white, and the brief 10 second silence was deafening. The talking soon started up again, which was equally annoying in my opinion. Hopefully not somewhere near that weird forest. Who knew what healthcare ninjas had?

The door cracked open, a man with full black hair stepping in. "Ah! You're awake," the man said with a smile a bit too wide. Creepyass. "Need anything? Water might be good."

That man really was creepy, though. Fake, almost, like plastic wrapping. Weird analogy, but I don't care. "Sure," I said, hoping to hide my discomfort.

The doctor nodded. He turned to the sink and filled a cup, handing it to me. This water better be filtered... well, it tasted filtered, at least. That's good.

The doctor walked up to me, his flip-floppy-looking wood sandals clicked. It was a weird noise, and made me feel strange. It was like dog claws against hard wood.

He did some basic stuff, like check my blood pressure. The one problem was that I had no idea how he did it. He didn't use one of those machine things, and had pretty much just poked me a lot. Silly ninja warriors. He nodded his head. "You're free to go, Okumura-kun~"

How the hell did the doctor know his name? Rin furrowed his brow, his blue eyes uncertain, but soon after loosened his shoulders. He must have said it to someone earlier. Or creepy ninja powers. That works too.

Rin looked around. The place was strange, definitely not like Tokyo or any large cities. It looked like a bunch of really old buildings, to him. Even the clothes people wore looked old. He could almost imagine finding some of those clothes, creased and decrepit, spiders crawling around. Ew. It sounded like Amaimon...

He walked around for a little while longer, hoping to maybe get something to eat. He came across a little ramen booth. It looked small, but sometime those hole-in-the-wall restaurants are the best restaurants. After all, Rin didn't look like much of a chef himself, did he?

He approached the stand pulling out what money he had. He had 500. Should be enough. The man in the stall noticed the navy-haired kid, a quizzical look on his face. "Welcome to Konohagakure. New here?"

Rin nodded. "Yeah, don't know how I got here either. Are ya running this ramen booth? I'm starving!"

The old man laughed, walking back behind the counter. "You remind me of someone, you know. My name is Teuichi."

"I'm Rin," he said, sitting at a stool, next to a particularly loud blonde ramen slurped, who looked like he was enjoying it very much. "Can I have... a pork miso ramen?"

The man nodded. "Got the money? Too many dine and dashers these days, do you have to pay first."

Rin showed him the money, but the guy simply frowned. "I've never seen this currency. You really aren't from here."

Rin sighed. "Of course not... wait! What if I worked for it?"

Teuichi glanced at him, confused. "Making ramen is much harder than it seems, young man. Especially the noodles."

Rin shrugged. "I may not look it, but I'm a chef, ya hear?"

The grey-haired, older chef nodded, deciding to give him a chance.

Rin matched into the kitchen just as the blonde boy raised his hand obnoxiously. "1 miso ramen! Make it large, old man!"

His new boss handed Rin a piece of paper that only said, 'One miso pork.'

"First, you start by pulling out this dough-like mix-"the man was interrupted by Rin.

"I know how to do this, you don't have to coach me. Jeez, people here..." he muttered, continuing on about 'troublesome adults' and 'dumbasses.'

The man once again was unable to control the rebellious teen, and let him do his own thing. The ramen was finished quite quickly, which worried him. What if the young boy had made it poorly just to go faster?

He looked at the bowl, shocked beyond belief. In all honesty, it was some of the best ramen he had seen or smelled. He wasn't lying about being a chef.

Setting the bowl down in front of the blonde, he went back to the teen. "Say... you don't have any money, correct?"

Rin turned around. "...yeah?"

The gray-haired ramen cook grinned. "400 coins per hour. 7AM to 6 PM, be here."

Rin grinned back. He got a job, and it was something he was good at. Also, money. He needed to learn some stuff... 400 coins could be crap. Anyway, he thanked the man.

"A job, just what I needed," he muttered, leaving the booth.

"Woah, what did you put in that ramen, Old Man? That was awesome!" He heard the other boy yelling behind him, and he could imagine the foxy smile on his face. Good thing he had cooking skills, he didn't have much else going for him... he frowned. What were the kids back at home doing, were they ok? He didn't know, but he hoped to find out soon...


End file.
